


Lake Night Swim

by WestonFollower



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestonFollower/pseuds/WestonFollower
Summary: In the future, she’s sure that when she looks back at this she’ll be angry she did it.Lara Jean and Peter go for a swim.





	Lake Night Swim

In the future, she’s sure that when she looks back at this she’ll be angry she did it.

That’s what Lara Jean is thinking as her feet sink into the lake water. Beside her is Peter’s clothes covered in sand because of the way he threw them down smiling like a child as he jumped in. This is bad she can’t possibly do this, but she really wants to. 

In the dark night her crazy boyfriend calls out to her, “Lara Jean! Get in here and quit thinking for five seconds, please!” 

“Peter what if someone drives by and sees us? I don’t want to get caught.”

“Babe, it will be fine it’s 10:30 and we’re wearing bathing suits.” Lara Jean rolls her eyes at that and Peter can read her mind. “Ok I don’t care what you say underwear counts as bathing suits.” 

He winks and then smiles at her. That damn smile could destroy her entire life if he wanted to. She takes one more look around and a deep breath. Her shorts hit the sand first and then her shirt, she looks down at her dark blue push up bra and underwear, well at least they matched. She reaches in to his pants pocket and grabs her scrunchie out of it, so she can throw her hair up. 

Then she sprints into the water. 

“Hell yes!” Peter cheers and grabs her quickly. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. This is different, there’s no chance of Kitty interrupting them or his mother asking them to help with dinner. It’s just the two of them. 

Peter pulls them deeper into the water and kisses her gently. “You’re a bad influence on me Peter Kavinsky.”

“Don’t I know it,” his voice is deeper, and she can’t tell if the water or if it’s him that’s giving her goosebumps. He begins to kiss her neck and she decides it’s both. “Do you know how much I love you? I know that with us starting our senior year in a couple weeks you’ve been freaking out, but I don’t want you to. We are going to be ok, there’s a path for everyone and mine is bound with yours Covey.”

When Peter says things like this to her she doesn’t know how to respond. She feels the same, but it’s always been harder for her to come out and say. She’s always been a lot more comfortable writing a letter. She wishes in this moment she had a pen and paper. 

Once again Peter reads her mind and kisses Lara Jean deeply. She puts everything she can into and hates when they eventually break apart. “Peter, I love you so much. I’m sorry I can’t express it as good as you do. How come you’re always perfect? Wait forget I said that because now anytime you do something wrong you’re going to bring this moment up.”

“Please say it one more time I can’t believe that you finally admitted it! I, Peter Kavinsky, am perfect and don’t ever forget it,” he winks at her.

Lara Jean rolls her eyes and dunks him under the water. She immediately regrets that action when he pops back up with revenge in his eyes. He quickly grabs her before she gets a chance to swim away and throws her in the water. A splashing war begins when she comes back up, their laughs echo throughout the quiet night. 

“Ok Peter truce you are the splash king and you also got my hair soaked.”

He frowns, “Oh shit I’m sorry I forgot there was probably a reason why you threw it up.”

She kisses him quickly to calm his worries and to ensure him she’s not mad. Then they both make there way towards the shore since it’s getting dangerously close to her curfew. Peter grabs some towels out of his Jeep and a change of clothes for himself… and Lara Jean!

Her eyes narrow at him, “Wait a minute I thought this was just a spontaneous thought you had after dinner! Why and how do you have my clothes?” 

“Well… I might have asked Kitty to help me out and this may or may not have been planned.”

“If this was planned so well then you could’ve planned to grab my bathing suit, or did that slip your mind Peter Kavinsky?” 

And there it was again. That goddamn smile. Lara Jean tried to grab the towel from him but used his height advantage and looked down at her. “I like my view at the moment Lara Jean and I don’t appreciate you trying to cover it.”

Her cheeks got so red she was sure it matched his boxers. She then decided for the second time that night to do something she never would, she takes off her bra and lets it hit the sand. Peter’s mouth drops open and he also drops the towels. 

Bingo. 

She runs over and wraps herself up quickly, it wasn’t the first time Peter has seen her boobs, but it still made her feel self-concise. “Lara Jean that’s not fair.”

“Yes, it is Peter, I got my towel, didn’t I?” 

For the first time ever, Peter Kavinsky is left completely speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy these two being together.


End file.
